Brawl in the Hall
Brawl in the Hall is the second episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 4, 2017 to an audience of 1.68 million viewers. Plot Henry and Charlotte are waiting for Piper to come drive them to Junk-N-Stuff for work. Piper arrives, and Jasper gets out of detention, because he wore a belly shirt that violated the school's dress code. Piper walks into the school, annoyed at how long they're taking. Jasper tells them about how Bysh Bilsky was in detention with him. Bysh had recently been released from prison, and Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper start laughing about the time she put a scorpion in Ms. Shapen's purse. Bysh shows up and believes that Charlotte is laughing at her. Bysh starts threatening Charlotte and blows a raspberry in Henry's face. Henry is angered, and starts chewing his Kid Danger gum behind a wall. Jasper stops him, and they see that Bysh has thrown Charlotte in a trash can. Henry and Jasper get her out. Ms. Shapen shows up and asks what's happening, and Piper chimes in, saying that Charlotte and Bysh would be having a fight in school. Ms. Shapen says that if they would have their fight, it would need to be at 7:30 on Monday morning. At the Man Cave, Ray has found out about the fight, as it was on the news. He invited three fighters to help Charlotte train for her fight. Charlotte begins to learn a little about fighting, being able to successfully hit Henry and Schwoz. However, Ray tells her to go up against her trainers, but she loses to all of them. Charlotte decides to go home, and she tells Henry and Ray not to help her with the fight, as she wanted to settle this on her own. Ray and Henry agree, but once she leaves, they decide that they will help her anyway. Piper charges $10 admission for the fight, and Jasper goes up to Bysh to try and convince her not to fight Charlotte. He convinces her to come into the janitor closet, where Bysh ties him up and hangs his body from the ceiling. She exits, and Charlotte shows up. She walks into the janitor closet and gets freaked out by Jasper. Bysh enters the closet, ready to fight her. However, Charlotte asks her who hurt her. She doesn't want to tell her, but Charlotte persists. Bysh finally admits that when she was twelve, she knocked out her front tooth, and got made fun of by her cousin Sharice and her friends. Bysh then decided that she couldn't trust anyone if she couldn't trust her best friend. Charlotte tells her that she wanted to be her friend, and they hug. They exit the closet and announced the school that the fight is cancelled. Piper walks out the school with all the students' cash. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up with police officers. They say that the Swellview Bank was robbed and the money was in Locker 53, which was Bysh's locker. Charlotte interrogates them, and they say that last night, they robbed the Swellview Bank so that they could get a big sack of money and sneak it in Bysh's locker, so that she could get arrested and not fight Charlotte. Charlotte is furious, saying that she had already befriended Bysh and she told them not to help. The money is found in her locker, and the officers arrest Bysh. Charlotte yells out after her that she would meet her in the police station. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Marisa Baram as Bysh Bilsky *Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen *Adam Tait as Officer Doobin *Darryl Chan as Sensei Juke *Michael Wayne Foster as Elroy *Jonah Hwang as Dave *Victoria Lopez as Ruth *David Mattey as Harley *Jose Sobalo Jr. as Kevin *Warren Sroka as Random Student Songs *Close Your Eyes *Upbeat Montage Quotes Trivia *Brawl in the Hall is a reference to "Brawl in the Family". *The title was originally "Brawl in the Wall". *It is revealed that Charlotte is on Swellview High School's student council. *This is the first appearance of Bysh Bilsky, the sister of Mitch Bilsky. *Piper still has her driver's license, which she has had since the Season 2 episode Grave Danger. *Jasper's habit of wearing belly shirts is mentioned in this episode. *The fight between Charlotte and Bysh appearing on the news is a reference to the fight between the teachers (played by Charlie Day and Ice Cube) in the 2017 film Fist Fight, which also appeared on the news due to students recording and posting it. *This is the second time Henry and Ray acted more like villians than heroes, the first time was "Subsituite Teacher". *If you look closely at the black billboard beside the doors of the school, you can see the names of various people who work behind the scenes on Henry Danger such as Dan Schneider, Dana Olsen, Harry Matheu, etc. *Trent makes a joke reference by calling Charlotte "Charlotte something" instead of her last name afterwards; later, in Spelling Bee Hard it was mentioned that her last name is Page. *This is Officer Doobin's first appearance since Christmas Danger in Season 2. International Premieres *April 2018 (United Kingdom) *May 20, 2018 (Latin America & Brasil) *May 27, 2018 (Spain) *March 2, 2018 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Brawl in the Hall" Official Promo HD Charlotte Learns to Fight Brawl in the Hall “Henry Danger” Dan Schneider Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes